


The Sins Of The Past.

by dark_musician



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_musician/pseuds/dark_musician
Summary: Nothing is ever as it seems as fifteen-year-old Aurora finds out one night when she decides to wander the woods alone. However, is it such a good idea for those who both suppress parts of themselves to interact? What will happen when the Sins of the Past are brought back to the light? Will Aurora repeat that cycle?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rewrite of a story I posted on Fanfiction.net back in 2014. Upon rereading a ton of my old works I decided to rework some of the more interesting stories. 
> 
> This is basically a modern retelling with some world building, mythology, and magic thrown in.

Nothing is ever as it seems in the world, no ultimate black and white boxes that you have to choose. No, the world is a million shades of grey and in a way and so are people for even those who appear optimistic and bright can harbor demons.

That was the exact predicament that Aurora found herself in because it hurt to think that no one truly cared, especially since her father literally left her in the care of three women when she was very small and only appeared to check up on her from time to time.

Aurora, of course, told herself these thoughts were silly and that her aunties (as she called her guardians) did, in fact, love her but squishing the feeling of being replaceable and a burden wasn't something a mere mantra could do.

Yet she tried. She tried to distract herself or even just remind herself of all the good things that happened in her life. She had plenty of friends (although she lived far enough away that none could easily visit) and she had good clothes, plenty to eat and a warm, dry house to live in. That was more than enough to be happy about.   
Except it wasn't.

The young teen wasn't the kind to actively complain but living in an area that was more wood than town and with no one her own age around it could get lonely and even a little boring. 

Or it would, had it not been for the strange shadow that she swore she could see following her through the wood. 

She knew it should frighten her, however, it really didn't. After all, if it meant to harm her it would have already done so. So instead of pondering on it's the source, she took to trying to find it. 

Although she always came up just as clueless as she was in the beginning. 

Except for one winter, when she had grown tired of her aunts' bickering and had slipped out of the house and into the woods, which would prove to set into motion a chain of events that would change her life forever.


	2. The shadow

Aurora knew that it was crazy to be out in the woods so late but she needed to get away from the arguing before she went completely insane. 

However, the usually peaceful atmosphere of the night wasn't present on that particular night as the sounds of hounds braying echoed through the trees. 

How she hated that sound, especially since it usually meant that the dogs were on the trail of prey and she could only hope that they didn't catch whatever it was they were chasing.

However, before she could really decide what to do, the sound of brush breaking caused her to whirl around only to see a half-grown fawn standing there, quivering with erect and flicking ears.

"You hear the dogs too huh?" She said aloud, despite how silly that it seemed.

The deer glanced over at her, standing stalk still for seemingly few minutes before walking right by her before breaking into a run away from the braying of hounds that grew closer.

Suddenly, however, there was a yelp then a deep howl that seemed to come from everywhere all at once. 

A sound that in her fifteen years living near the wood, she had never heard.

Then all was silent.

It was in this silence that she became aware of a pair of green-gold eyes watching her from the shadows.

Judging by the high of the eyes, this was no animal although Aurora couldn't be sure if it was completely human either.

"Hello?" 

She called, taking a step forward.

"You can come out, I won't hurt you." 

The resulting chuckle caught her by surprise.

"You're quite the foolhardy one, aren't you?" 

Aurora was about to respond when she found herself encased in a golden glow and that was the last thing she remembered when she awoke in her bed the next morning.


	3. Maleficent

It was late afternoon when Aurora could return to the forest the next day but she had to get answers.

Just what had happened the previous night? What was it that had spoken to her? 

Her whirling mind was what acted as the cement for her desire to push on with her exploration. 

Just what was it that kept others from venturing in too far?

As she traveled deeper in she began to notice that birdsong seemed to fill the air more thickly than before as well as some kind of fluttering noise that came from the thick canopy overhead.

However, as she neared what she assumed was the heart of the forest Aurora was met by a strange cliffside that seemed to be made of some sort of gnarled wood.

Just what was this place?

"You are a curious little beast, aren't you?" 

The sudden voice caused Aurora to jump in surprise, although when she turned to face the direction it had came from only to find the same shadowy figure that had followed her countless times.

"Why don't you come out?" 

Aurora acquired, taking a full step forward.

"Perhaps I do not wish to." 

The response caused Aurora to roll her eyes.

"Then at least me who you are. I know you've watched over me since I was little and I can't keep referring to you as the shadow, now can I?"

The response caused the creature to chuckle.

"Very well, you can call me Maleficent." 


	4. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

For some reason, Maleficent hadn't been able to stop herself from thinking about the girl. 

Why was she so keen on seeing her? Of wondering about in the forest? 

Just what had Stephan told her? 

It was enough to set her on edge and caused phantom pain to run through her back.

There was no way the girl could be any different than her father. After all, he had once been innocent as well only to corrupt with age.

  
  


At least, that is what Maleficent wanted to believe, though that seemed nearly impossible to convince herself of with each time the girl came into the woods.

Once she had even witnessed the girl luring a fawn to her with bits of food, a rare thing for any human to achieve.

To keep from thinking too much of this, Maleficent distanced herself from the girl.

However, fate—it seemed—had other plans.

  
  
  
  


She had kneeled by a tree, repairing the damage left behind by feeding deer when the sudden, cheerful voice called out:

"It's you!"

Maleficent had been so startled that she rose too quickly and hit her head against a low hanging branch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"

It was all Maleficent could do to refrain from hissing at the teenager, settling instead to send a blast of magic at the suddenly squawking raven, smirking when a man fell out of the tree and into the snowbank a moment later.

If the cat was out of the bag, she may as wells see how Aurora reacts. Worst case scenario would result in her giving the teenager nightmares for the next year of her short life.

  
  
  



	5. The Moors

It was stupid to follow a faerie, she knew, especially since Aurora wasn't sure where she was being taken wasn't however couldn't help but feel a sense of calm around her as she was lead past the watched, which open up before Maleficent's path.

The forest that continued past the wall was like nothing that she had ever seen before. With brightly colored, flickering creatures zipping through the air and plants that seemed to glow in the shadows.

"What is this place? It's beautiful." 

She asked, earning an unreadable look from the woman who answered

"The moors." 

❇

Maleficent watched in silence as the girl wondered about. 

Even by the crystal lake, Aurora commented on the beauty of it and seemed only interested in the way the stones refracted light.

A far cry from the way her father had acted upon first setting eyes on it.

"Still think all humans are the same?" 

Maleficent didn't bother to even turn toward the voice.

"Diaval, just because she marvels at everything and leaves bits of scrap for you does not mean she is any different." 

She commented before leaning back against a tree and closing her eyes.

She awoke sometime later by the sound of laughter, which would have annoyed her had it not been for the fact that Diaval was practically covered in snow—and the fact that Aurora's laugh seemed infectious.

❇

"Can I come back tomorrow?" 

Aurora dared to ask as she was lead back past the thorns later that evening.

"Perhaps, If I feel like it. Why?"

Maleficent responded, arching a brow though Aurora was still too awestruck to notice the accusing tone.

"It's such a strange place, not strange in a bad way it's just different than anything I could have ever imagined and I want to see everything!"

  
  


It was Diaval who spoke next, a slight grin gracing his features.

"I don't see the harm, Mistress."

Maleficent just made a noise at the back of her throat but otherwise didn't respond.


	6. The question

  
In the weeks that followed, Aurora's visit to the moors became more frequent and Maleficent wasn't safe how she felt about the girl trailing after her asking questions about everything. however, she also couldn't claim to be irritated by it either.

The girl was surprisingly attentive—for the most part—and was careful with where she stepped in fear of hurting any unsuspecting fae.

"Can I ask a question without offending you?" 

Maleficent arched a brow at that but gave a slight dip of her head in affirmation.

"Nearly all the moor people have wings. Why don't you? I mean, no offense but you don't seem like the earth faeries." 

Maleficent stopped so suddenly that she felt the girl bump into her.

"I had wings once but they were taken from me. By a man whom I thought I could trust." 

She half expected to have more questions thrown at her, however, Aurora did neither and instead replied:

"I'm sorry. That's horrible. Who could do such a thing?" 

The faerie suppressed a sigh.

"Who understands the ways of humans? In the past, there have been many wars fought because of human fear and selfishness." 

The rest of the walk was in silence until they were almost back at the lake.

"Does it bother you that I come here? Since humans...Have done so much?"

The faerie wanted nothing more to say yes and be done with having the teen trailing her daily like a duckling, however, she couldn't bring herself to lie.

Sure, the girl's presence was a bother but more along the comparison of wet feathers instead of a thorn digging into flesh.

"No, I find that I have grown accustomed to you."

She hadn't expected the hug she received from that response or the rushed response and had to resist the urge to use her magic against the girl.

She did, however, peel herself away fairly quickly.

"Alright, enough sentimentality. I should see you back before it gets dark." 

❇

That night while trying to fall asleep, Aurora couldn't help but Think of Maleficent and how it must feel to be flightless after being born to fly.

Her heart broke at the thought and she vowed to make sure to make everything that she could as easy as possible for the faerie.


End file.
